What Happened!
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Long story short, Jay is in the future and things are pretty weird... and yes it is a Theresa and Jay thing... or is it?
1. Is That Realy Medusa?

"Odie, you go with Archie and Atlanta. Theresa, Herry, Neil will come with me." Jay ordered

Cronus was causing havic again. He was unleashing Medusa in the underworld.

"What do we do Jay?" asked Theresa

Jay looked at her and said, "Well, Odie, you distract Medusa somehow and we will attack her."

Everyone nodded and went their seperate ways. Odie, Archie and Atlanta went off distracting Medusa and Jay, Theresa, Neil and Herry were waiting for their opitunity to attack.

Atlanta ran running around Medusa with her eyes closed. Medusa then done something that didn't seem right. Jay picked up on it and then noticed that it wasn't Medusa. He stood up right away then Theresa asked, "Jay, what are you doing?"

Jay looked at her and said, "It isn't Medusa!" at that moment the supost Medusa looked at Jay and said,

"Well, you found out..." then there was a white light that appeared infront of him. Then everything turned black.

Eventually Jay woke up. He was in the park, but it was different. He looked around, there was no one in sight. He stood up and started walking to his home with Theresa, Neil, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry.

As he was walking he began to think out what happened. It felt real but then how did he get to the park...

He finally found his place and was shocked that the place has been changed. But he ignored it and knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door and he was shocked to who opened the door. It was Theresa, but not the Theresa he knew. This Theresa was older. "Jay?" the person asked, before he could answer the person said, "It's really you! Guys Jay is alive!"

He then saw everyone walking to the door. It was them, only older. Then Atlanta yelled, "Jay! It has been twenty years!"

"Good to see you mate!" Herry said hugging Jay

"What happened?" Jay managed to ask

Everyone went quiet then Archie said, "We thought you died. It has been twenty years."

Jay stood there frozen than asked, "So, what did I miss out on?"

Theresa looked at Herry and said, "Well, Archie and Atlanta are married. And so is Herry... with me..."

Jay was frozen again then Herry said, "Long story short everyone is married with someone."

* * *

Okay I no that it is lame but please read and Review... and if u have any ideas leave them or PM me okay enjoy!


	2. What?

Thank you guys for reviewing! thank you so much! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

"So what happened when I _died_?" Jay asked

"Well when you died Archie and Atlanta started dating a week later and then two years later they got married." Theresa started, "Your death showed us that we had to continue with life," Theresa continues, "A year later when Archie and Atlanta got married, Neil got married and a week after that so did Odie. Then two weeks later, Herry and I got married." Theresa finished

"What else happened?" Jay aske slowly

"Well, Archie and I had two kids. They are both boys, Jamie and Travis." Atlanta said, "Neil has only one kid, its a girl, her name is..."

Atlanta was cut-off when a voice said, "Margie." Everyone looked and found Neil.

"Neil! Jay is back!" Atlanta yelled

Neil looked around and found Jay, "Hey, Jay." he said formaly

"What changed Neil, you seen so..." Jay couldn't find the word until

"Formal, matured..." Neil came with the words. Jay just nodded his head

"Continue Atlanta." Neil said

Atlanta nodded her head and continued, "Well Odie has three kids, a boy and two girls. They are..." she was intrupted when a voice said

"Luke, Phoebe and Elisha." Odie then said, "Hey there Jay."

"Odie." Jay said and greeted him

"Sorry Atlanta, continue." Odie appolagied

"Its okay Odie, well, Theresa and Herry have no kids... yet." Atlanta then eyed off Theresa and Theresa said,

"I am pregnant." Theresa said, "Well I'm one month pregnant."

"Uh-uh." Jay sounded then he asked, "Who is your wife, Odie and Neil?"

"Calypso." Odie said dreamly thinking of her

Neil just said, "Well, you haven't met her before, but her name is Katelyn."

Jay nodded.

"Look at the time!" Atlanta said, "We need to pick the boys up from Jake's parents house." Archie nodded his head and followed Atlanta out.

"I better go, Calypso will wounder where I am." Odie said leaving

"Katelyn will be worried by now." Neil said leaving too.

When they left Jay remembered something important, he then asked, "How are the gods and goddesses?"

"Well, about that..." Theresa, "You better sit down and relaxe because this is a longs story."

* * *

Okay Sorry about this long wait with the story. Hope you enjoyed this story.

RXR

byebye


	3. The Story

Sorry about the wait, I just couldn't think of anything... writers block... I hate them... anywho... Hope you enjoy

* * *

Jay sat down and then Theresa told the story,

* * *

The story (No ones POV)

It was a rainy day, well of cause it was, it was Jay's funeral. Hera was crying and Zeus was holding a rose. They couldn't put a golden coin in his mouth because they couldn't find his body.

"What exactly happened?" Hera asked

Theresa looked up and said, "We were in position to attack but Jay stood up and- and- and..." Theresa couldn't finish her sentence because all she could do was cry.

Herry spoke up and said, "And her said that it wasn't Medusa." he then hugged Theresa to comforte her.

"Th-then Medusa said something and there was a white light... it knocked me off my feet." Atlanta said and started crying again.

"It just doesn't make sence..." Zeus said thinking to himself.

Then the sound of crying happened again.

After hours of Jay's funeral they had to leave, but Cronus had other ideas. As they were about to leave, Cronus attacked the school. It was a full on war. At first we were winning but then something happened... it was a white light. Before we knew it, everything was gone... the school, the grass and the gods. We looked around nothing to be seen but a sign, it said _you need FIVE young heros to beat me_.

They wanted to go to the underworld but they couldn't because they all needed Hermes for that. Later on Odie decided to make a machine to go to the underworld, he was nearly finish but he said that there was a white light and everything from the machine dissapeared.

Later on we gave up, Atlanta and Archie got married, Odie set off to find Calyspo and Neil started changing his attitude. Before everyone knew it, they all gave up of fighting Cronus.

They still keep in contact but never fought another battle again...

* * *

Jay sat there shocked. He didn't know what to say. All he knew is that seeing he was alive that they might have a chance of finding the gods... then a thought hit him... _AM I OLD TOO!_ then he found out...

* * *

Grrr I have to think better... anywho... what do you think Jay is like... old or still his youngself... RXR and find out

Suggestions welcomed


	4. HELP!

Hey, okay so I kind of need some ideas, I have a major writers block, what should the next chapter be about?

sorry about the long wait, I was not in my home town and in for the Royal Adelaide Show... IT WAS AWSOME! Oh and the only internet access was about 1 min... it sucked... ok so please please please PLEASE help

thanks

A MidNight Lover

Sorry again for the long wait


	5. Stories Being Told

Thank you Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess for the support.

* * *

"We are home!" Atlanta yelled with Archie, Travis and Jamie.

"Who is this?" said the one with purple hair

Atlanta laughed and said, "This is Jay, he is an old friend." Atlanta then turned to Jay and said, "This is Jamie and the other one is Travis."

Jamie had purple hair, he was the youngest. He had Atlanta's eyes and mouth form. He also had Archies nose and body structrue.

Travis had red hair. He was the eldest and had Archies body structure, nose and mouth form, but he had Atlanta's eyes.

"Hey there." Jay greeted

"Just so you know, I'm turning six soon." Jamie said

Jay laughed and said, "That is good to know."

"Okay, you must go to bed now." Atlanta ordered. Sighing the boys went to bed.

"So how did you and Archie get together?" Jay asked

"Well..." Atlanta began

* * *

**A week from Jay's funeral**

"Nothing can get any worst." Atlanta sighed sadly

"Don't say that, something worst always happens." Archie said trying to calm Atlanta down. Atlanta started crying and then moved from resting her head in her hands to resting her head on Archies shoulder. "Shh, everything will be fine."

"You really think so?" Atlanta asked

"Yes." Archie said

"Thank you Archie." Atlanta thanked then kissed Archie on the cheek, "You know, you have always been there for me."

"Yeah, what are friends for." Archie said, Atlanta smiled in return

"I need to go to the bathroom." Atlanta said before getting up.

Once when Atlanta left the room Theresa said, "Ask her out."

"What, me ask Atlanta out, are you crazy?" Archie said

"Trust me, she will say yes." Theresa said

Atlanta walked back into the room and sat back down next to Archie.

"Atlanta..." Archie asked a bit shackily.

"Yeah Archie?" Atlanta asked

"Will..." Archie began, "will you go out...with me?"

Atlanta smiled and yelled, "Yes!"

Theresa then mumbled, "Told ya."

* * *

"Then we got married and had two boys." Atlanta finished

"Hey Atlanta." a voice said

"Katelyn!" Atlanta greeted

Katelyn had a sweet voice, it was like she was singing but she wasn't. She had big, brown eyes, a welcoming smile, dimpes when she smiles, long black hair, her height was up to Neil's shoulder and tanish skin.

"Mama, who is that man?" a little voice said

"This is Jay, he is a friend of mine." Neil told the little girl

"It's okay Margie, you can trust him." Katelyn said

Margie had black hair, brown eyes and the body form of her mother, but had the award winning smile like her father.

"So what is your story?" Jay asked

"Well..." Neil began

* * *

**A day after Jay's funeral**

Neil was getting photo shoots. He had no idea why he was doing this, it was hard enough to get over Jay and the god's death. Then he saw the most beautiful women.

"Hey, you must be Neil." she greeted, he was lost in words.

He then came up with, "Hey." the women then giggled and showed Neil what he had to do.

At the end Neil went up to the women and asked, "What is your name?"

"Katelyn." she replied.

"Katelyn." Neil replied

"Thats right." Katelyn replied

"How would you like to go on a date?" Neil asked

"Sure." Katelyn agreed

Then two years later they were together then went to Archie and Atlanta's wedding. Neil saw how Katelyn loved it and wanted her to be happy, so he proposed to her a day later.

* * *

"How romantic." a voice said.

Everyone looked and it was Colyspo with Odie.

"Hey Colyspo." Theresa greeted

"Hey Theresa." Colyspo greeted back

"I'm hungry." A child groned.

"Not now Elisha." Odie said.

Elisha was the middle child and had brown hair, she had Odie's eyes and the smile of Colyspo and the body form of Colyspo

"This is Elisha, this one is Phoebe and this is Luke." Odie introduced

Phoebe was the eldest and had brown hair too, she had Colyspo's eyes and smile and the body from of Colyspo.

Luke was the youngest and had Colyspo's hair colour, but had the smile, body frame and eyes of Odie

"Hey there." Jay greeted

The two young girls giggled and Luke just looked at Jay.

"This is Jay. It's okay, you can talk to him." Calyspo incrouaged the kids.

"Hey." all three kids said at the same time.

"So, what is your story?" Jay asked.

"Well..." Odie began.

* * *

"How romantic." a voice said.

"Calyspo!" Atlanta yelled

* * *

**A week after Neil's wedding**

Odie was beginning to think about how everyone was getting together. Then he remembered Colyspo. He remembered how they felt by the water.

He put his arm around her, for the first time

"Odie are you okay?" Archie asked

"Yes, yes I am." Odie said with wide eyes

"What are you going to do Odie?" Atlanta asked

"What I should have done a long time ago." Odie said simpily.

Odie then set sail to find the island that he was stranded on to find his true love.

Then he saw her. "Calyspo!" Odie yelled

"Odie?" Calyspo asked to herself then looked up and saw Odie, "Odie!"

Odie landed on the island and jumped off and ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Calyspo, will you marry me?" Odie asked

"Yes!" Capyspo said then hugged Odie.

* * *

"Wow, what great stories." Jay said

"Yeah." Theresa said, then looked at Atlanta and said, "Oh and next year you will be pregnant... again."

"Really?" Atlanta asked

"Yes, and you will have a baby girl." Theresa told her

"Thank you." Atlanta said.

Then Jay remembered what he wanted to do... "Um, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure!" Theresa said

"Thanks." Jay said and headed to the bathroom

* * *

There you are, another chapter done! YAYA!  
RXR tell me what you think  
AND ENJOY!


	6. Am I, Or Am I Not?

Okay, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Jay's POV**

_Okay, so am I old... or am I still young?_I thought to myself. I finished walking upstairs and braced myself for the surprise, if I were to be old. _Here I am... at the door_I thought. I opened the door handle, I stared to feel dizzy, I stepped in-front of the mirror... _I am..._ I began to think, _...young_.

I sighed with relief, _I am still young._ I walked back down stairs.

"Hey there buddy." Herry greeted, "You look a little different..."

"Really?" I asked and then I noticed that there was a mirror... across the room from where I was sitting... _how stupid of me!_

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it." Herry said

"Well, it is getting late. We getter go to bed." Theresa started. I looked at the time, it was 10:30p.m.

"Good-night everyone!" Atlanta yelled, _At least she is still young in heart_ I thought

Atlanta, Archie and their kids headed out the door, I asked, "They have their own house?"

"Yeah, so does Neil and Katelyn. Odie and Calypso live on the island that you guys were stranded on." Theresa informed.

"Yeah. Oh and your room has never changed, so your going to sleep in your room." Herry said

"Really." was all I could say, then I remembered the prophesy, "The prophesy, what about the prophesy?"

"About that..." Theresa began, "Well, we havn't beaten Cronus, we are still in fight, but it has been hard... since the gods died."

"How do you know when Cronus is here?" I asked

"Odie installed a device in space so we get a call on our PMR's. Then it will tell us where and what Cronus is up to." Herry informed

"Uh-uh..." I replied

* * *

**Jay's Dream**

_"Hello! Is anyone here?" I yelled. All I could see was thick clouds and darkness._

_"Hello there..." A voice hissed behind me. I turned around, no one there. "Right behind you..." the voice hissed again_

_I turned around again, nothing, "Come out and show yourself!" I yelled. There the person came out... it was... the so called Medusa!_

_She just smiled and touched my face... it felt as though some life was taken out of me._

_"Who... who are you?" I asked weakly_

_"In good time, in good time..." was all she said_

_"How about... now..." I tried to speak_

_"Soon..." the Medusa said then disappeared. I tried to speak but no voice came out..._

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a yawn, then I heard a crack. Thinking nothing of it I walked out of my room to the kitchen, there Theresa was making breakfast.

"Good-morning." I said

Theresa said, "Good-mor-" then her eyes were widened

"What? What's wrong?" I asked

"Good-morning... who are yo-" Herry began, "Jay?"

"What?" I asked again

Theresa pulled out a mirror and then I saw it... I was older then I last saw myself, "What?" I asked

"I'll call the others." Herry said pulling out his PMR, "Odie, call the others... lets just say that we have a problem... well you can say it is a new yet old situation..."

"What do you last remember from last night?" Theresa asked

"Just talking to you guys, and bed really." I answered. I heard Theresa say something, all I could pick up was, 'I... this.. happening...'

I was about to ask what she said but there was a knock at the door, "Theresa! Herry!" it was Atlanta

Herry answered the door, "Hey guys..."

"So what's the 911?" Odie asked

"Well..." Theresa began, "words can not explain..." I then walked in... awaiting for their response...

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think... good, bad, could be a bit better?

Suggestions welcomed :)

RXR


	7. Who Is At The Door?

__

_Hey, Here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

sorry about the wait

* * *

"What?" Odie asked

"I had no idea that this could happen." Jay sighed

"Let me see..." Odie began studying Jay, "Can I have a sample on your hair?"

"Um, sure..." Jay said, Odie took out a pair of sissors and snipped off a string of hair.

"I'll be back." Odie said leaving the house.

Half an hour later, Odie was back, "I'm back!"

"So, what did you need to do?" Jay asked

"I wanted to see if my theory was correct." Odie said simpily

"Oh, and what was it?" Jay asked

"You are getting older by the second, we need to get you back to your time before you... die..." Odie informed

"WHAT!" everyone yelled

"How can we bring Jay back to his proper time?" Theresa said

"By finding this, _Medusa_." Odie said

"What do you remember from Medusa?" Theresa asked Jay

"Well, I remember that Atlanta was circling Medusa and something seemed off about her... then I stood up and said, 'that isn't Medusa.' and she turned around and said, 'well done.' and everything went white... then I woke up in the park." Jay said

"Let's go to the park!" Atlanta yelled

When they made it to the park everyone search for some way of knowing what happed. "I think I found something!" Neil yelled

Everyone walked to Neil and found a little light. "What is it?" Archie asked

"I think... it is a little ball of light." Odie said sarcasticly

"Well der." Archie said

"Hey, you where the one that asked." Odie said defencivly

"What is it doing?" Theresa asked. Everyone looked at the light. It grew bigger and bigger. Then someone entered.

Jay gasped, "Atlanta!"

"Jay? You're alive!" Atlanta yelled then looked at everyone else, "Who is that?" she asked pointing to the older Atlanta

"That is you." Jay said

"What!" Atlanta yelled, then she saw the older Archie, "What is going on?"

"You are in the future." Archie said

Atlanta was about to faint but she pushed that aside, "That can't be too bad... it's not like I'm married." Atlanta said

"Well about that..." the older Atlanta said walking to Archie and hugged him. Atlanta then gasped

"Well... do I have kids?" Atlanta asked

"Two boys." Archie said, "And a girl soon."

"I'm a mother!" Atlanta yelled, "Well, it's okay, it's not like anything changed..."

"Well about that... Atlanta, you better go home, you might faint." Neil said

Atlanta spun around and found Neil... a mature Neil. Atlanta then said, "I need to rest..."

Atlanta then fell to the ground, "We better go home... and come back tomorrow..." the older Atlanta said

When they were home, the younger Atlanta was placed on the couch. "Funny, I don't remember coming through the light when I was younger." the older Atlanta said

"It could be some kind of field from you remembering." Archie said

"Yeah, that could be it..." the older Atlanta said

"Who would like some snacks?" Theresa asked

"What happened?" the younger Atlanta asked

"You fainted." Jay said

"Okay, that I can handle... but me... older... married... kids... Neil... mature... Herry... slim..." the young Atlanta said

"I couldn't handle it at first." Jay said, "But I got used to it." Jay then realised that Atlanta said that Herry was slim, he had a quick look... she was right...

"Okay... so what happed?" young Atlanta asked, "Like, in the future."

Atlanta was told the hole story... She couldn't believe it.

"What is the last you remember?" older Atlanta asked

"Jay's funeral." young Atlanta said

"What happened?" older Atlanta asked

"I remeber crying, then I saw a bright light... I touched it... then... this." young Atlanta said

"Cronus Alert, Cronus Alert!" an alarm went

"What?" young Atlanta asked

"Cronus is up to no good. Atlanta, Jay stay here. We will fight." Theresa ordered

Jay and Atlanta nodded then they all left, "What to do..." Atlanta sighed. She then relised that Jay was different, "What happened to you?" she asked

"Long story short... I don't know..." Jay sighed

"The leader doesn't know... news flash." Atlanta joked

* * *

What do you think?

RXR


	8. Is There Really A Connection?

Hey sorry for the long wait, but this is the next chapter! enjoy

* * *

Jay's POV

Atlanta, the young Atlanta, and I were hanging in the kitchen talking. "What if this isnt what we think it is?" I asked

"What do mean?" Atlanta asked

"I mean, what if this isnt the world we think it is. Like, what if what we see isnt what we think it is. What if this is all a dream or all in our heads?" I asked

"You have a good point... What if that was all true..." Atlanta said

"Lets run away now and find out." I stated

"Right behind you." Atlanta said

"Yes, what a great idea... Jay." A voice said

Confused Atlanta and I spun around and saw Archie.

"Archie?" Atlanta questioned

This Archie was the Archie that Atlanta knew, our Archie. Also known as young Archie.

"But how?" I asked

"I just woke up here..." Archie said

Atlanta hugged Archie and said, "Archie!"

"Let's go before they come." I said

"Alright, just tell me what's happening on the way." Archie ordered

Atlanta nodded and we all run away.

We where now in the park

"You mean we, you and I are married?" Archie asked

'Yes Archie." Atlanta said rolling her eyes

"And we have two boys?" Archie asked, this time Atlanta nodded her head

"Guys, we need to find out what is happening" I said

"Okay, so right now we know that when you disappeared we thought you died..." Atlanta said

"But if you guys are here, how come they don't think your dead too..." I said

"Maybe we disappeared and... no, that won't explain why you are dead..." Archie said

Sighing I sat down and rested my head on a tree. "What is the last thing you remember?" Atlanta asked

"I remember Medusa... but that is all... what about you guys?" I asked

"Well, I remember planning your funeral, but then I saw this women and her eyes glowed and I walked to the eyes... then... I was at the park with future us..." Atlanta explained

Atlanta and I now looked at Archie, "Well, I remember I was in bed and I had this weird dream... this women came with her eyes glowing... then I was drowning... then I woke up here in the park... I just thought that I fell asleep in the park and walked home... the front door was closed and so I went around the back and walked in... then someone knocked me on the back of my head."

"Wait... this 'women' did she remind you of anyone?" I asked

"Well, just this burning picture in my mind..." Atlanta said

"She did ring a bell when I saw her." Archie said

"Tell me, how did I die?" I asked

"You got hit by a car." Atlanta said

"Thats odd..." I mumbled

"What's wrong?" Archie asked

"They told me that I was killed by, 'medusa.'" I told them

"What?" both Archie and Atlanta yelled

"This isnt right... we need Odie here..." I said

"Haha." Atlanta sounded

"Oh, whats so funny?" I asked

Atlanta pointed and we saw young Odie.

"How did I get here?" Odie asked

I couldn't help but laugh

"What is the last thing you remeber Odie?" Archie asked

"Well, I was in the kitchen when all of a sudden, the pickles started to glow... then the pickles turned into the women and then I made it here..." Odie explained

We told Odie our stories and our future selves and how we are in the future.

"... and then you popped up." Atlanta said

"Funny..." Odie said

"Look, all I know is that we are here and we need to think of something." Archie began, "We are here for a reason and hopefully the others will apprear.

Odie then spoke up, "Wait, there is a conection here... a women with glowing eyes, and coming to the park..."

"Okay..." Archie said

"Maybe we don't know everything because we need, Jay for his leadership, Altanta for her hunting skills, Archie for his worrior skills, me for the brains." Oide began, "We now need Theresa for her physic power, Herry for his strength and Neil for good-luck."

"That makes sence..." Atlanta said

"But when do we know when someone is coming?" Archie asked

"We need paitence..." Odie said

"And time." A sweet vocie said.

We all looked up... "Theresa!" Atlanta gasped

It was young Theresa!

"What happened to you?" Odie asked

"Well I walked into my room and my sterio started to glow then eyes appreared... then a womens body appread under the eyes then I was here..." Theresa said

Atlanta told Theresa about our future selves, "... and then you appreared"

"Great..." Theresa said then she was pulled away into a vision, "Herry will be here in five seconds."

"Whoa dude, what happened?" Herry asked

Atlanta explained everything, "... then Odie appeared, then Theresa then you."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Theresa asked

'Well I was in the park and a kid's ball hit me in the head and it started to glow, then it turned into a women and the eyes glowed... then I made it here." Herry said

"Um, guys." Theresa said

"Yeah, Theresa?" Altanta asked

"Neil is coming soon." Theresa said

"I'm not explaining everything again!" Altanta yelled

"Explain what?" Neil asked

Signing Atlanta explained everything and asked what was the last thing Neil could remember

"Well, I was in my room and my face looked really horrible! It has pimples, zips, moles, black marks and every other terrible things! Things that were never there before." Neil began, "Then my mirror glowed and it turned into eyes and then here I was." Neil finished

"Thats odd..." Odie said

"Oh, what is it?" Archie asked

"Archie, Neil and I had our worst nighmares come true..." Odie explained

"You didn't say anything about that." Jay said

"That is because I skipped it... who eles skipped thier nightmares?" Odie asked

Theresa, Herry and Atlanta all put their hands up. "My nightmare that I saw was that there was no food left and I was really hungry..." Herry explained

"My nightmare was horrible... but I don't want to tell anyone..." Altanta said

"I'm with Atlanta." Theresa said

"Okay, so we all had a nightmare... there is a conection with that." Odie said

* * *

I didn't know where to stop so there is that part... and I am sooooooo sorry for not updating... I just had a writers block... RXR


	9. Did It Work?

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Jay's POV**

"We all had a nightmare, nightmares are caused by dreams." Odie observed then pinched Neil

"Ouch!" Neil yelled, "What was that for!"

"We won't wake up..." Odie still observed ignoring Neil then pinched himself, "It isn't a dream."

"That, you are correct." A voice said

"Who is that?" I asked

"Don't worry, I lost my god powers when that Medusa took us to this dimension..." the voice said

"Cronus!" Atlanta yelled ready for attack

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Archie asked

Cronus sighed and picked up a stick and cut himself, he showed a lot of pain.

"All that proves is that you can pick up a stick." Herry said

"Wait! look!" Atanta yelled pointing to the cut. There it showed blood.

"Your not healing!" Theresa yelled

"We need to get back to our dimension." Cronus said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, we need to work together."

"Do you know where Medusa is?" I asked

"Yes... but only gods can make it there..." Cronus said

"That is something we need to change." I said ready for anything

Odie then stopped in his tracks, "How did you get here?"

"The same way you did." Cronus said

"Did you have a nightmare?" Odie asked, _What is he getting at?_

"Yes I did..." Cronus mumbled

"Interesting..." Odie said more so to himself...

"Are you getting onto something?" I asked

"I might be... Cronus, does this Medusa have something to do with dissolution?" Odie asked

"Yes..." Cronus said rising an eyebrow

"This could all be an illusion! It would explain why we are at the park, we can't wake up but yet feel what we feel..." Odie said

"How does she work?" I asked

"Well, she puts anything and anyone into a delusional sleep... they can only wake-up when they admit something..." Cronus said

"Let's see..." Neil said, "I am the best person alive!" Neil waited, "Nope, not a thing."

"I mean, they must all admit something personal!" Cronus hissed

"Take a chill pill." Neil said

"So you mean, for all of us to escape this... we need to admit something personal?" Odie asked "Like crushes, wishes, dreams?"

"That is about it... and something that no one knows..." Cronus said

"I will go first." Herry said, "I like to sleep with my teddy bear. Without him, I can't sleep."

"Okay, Neil, your turn." I told Neil

Neil sighed and said, "I wanted to become a supermodel to save a lot of money to help save the world from polution, cutting down trees, and everything that is needed to help the whole world."

"I didn't know you were so kind hearted Neil." Atlanta said

"You would be surprised..." Neil smiled and joined Herry

"Archie, your turn." I told Archie

"How do I know if it is the right thing to say?" Archie asked

"You just feel it." Herry said

"I like Atlanta... a lot..." Archie said joining Herry and Neil

"I like Archie!" Atlanta yelled an ran to Archie and hugged him

"That was fast." Odie said with wide eyes

"Odie, your turn." I said

"I like to leave the window half open, and the door half close... just in case of fires..." Odie said walking to the others

"Theresa, your turn." I told Theresa, _Man she is beautiful_

"When I was a kid, I didn't have any true friends... they only used me for my money." Theresa said joining the others

"Jay." Cronus said

_What should I say?_I thought, "Well, I never believed in love at first sight until I met this girl..." Jay said joining his friends, "Cronus."

"I'm not the strongest god." Cronus said

"Nothing happened..." Neil said

"Someone lied..." Odie said

"Fine..." Cronus sighed, "I sometimes hope that you kids win..."

I had to bite my tongue from laughing... I heard that Neil was trying to hold it in...

Then the earth started to shake... "Could this be it?" Neil asked

"I highly doubt it." Cronus said

Once when earth stopped shaking Odie was the first to talk, "Well, that didn't work..."

"You know that I was kidding right..." Herry said blushing

"I think that all of were 'lieing'..." Odie said

"What do we do?" I asked

Everyone looked at Cronus, "What?" Cronus asked

"Well, you are a god, you should know." Theresa said

"Well, we can go to Medusa... but who knows what she will do..." Cronus said

"What is her weakness?" Odie asked

"What do you mean?" Herry asked

"We all have weaknesses... like Herry, you weakness is food. Neil, your looks." Odie said

"Well, she will never harm anyone that are girls..." Cronus informed

"Girls, are you ready for it?" I asked

They both nodded, "Sure are Jay." Atlanta said as she and Theresa both ran off, but Atlanta turned back and asked, "Where do we need to go?"

"I'll come with you... I know where it is." Cronus said

* * *

Sorry about the long LONG wait! I will try to update faster!

RXR!


	10. Home Sweet Home

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Jay's POV**

While the girls walked off with Cronus, we all sighed, "What are we suppost to do now?" Herry asked

"I don't know..." Odie said

Five minuets later, Neil spoke, "Hurry up! It's been half an hour!"

"Um, Neil, it has been five minutes... no sorry, six minuets..." Odie said

"What can we do..." Herry asked

"Come back home." a voice said

"Who said that?" I asked

"Me." older Neil said with a knife

Neil shrieked, "You! you're... you're..."

"Neil, come here!" I yelled

"But he is wearing... cheap clothes!" Neil yelled

"Neil, he has a knife... you know, a knife to kill us..." Herry told Neil.

"What?" Neil asked then saw the knife and screamed with terror then ran to me...

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you home, don't make me hurt." older Neil said

"Yeah, um no." Odie said

"Fine." older Neil said running to the guys

Herry then held older Neil's hands and yelled, "Neil!"

"Yeah?" older Neil asked

"No, my Neil." Herry said

"Yes Herry?" Neil asked

"I kinda need some luck." Herry said start to win

Older Neil then lost and ran away

"So much for him older Neil being formal and all..." I said

"Say what?" Neil yelled

"When you get older Neil, you are suppost to be all formal..." I said

Herry and Neil couldn't help laughed

"And I missed out on all of this!" Archie yelled

"I'm affraid so..." I said

"I wish I could have seen that..." Archie said

"What is so funny?" Neil said, "So I change... it's not the end of the world."

"How dare you!" older Neil yelled

"What?" everyone asked

"You just wrecked my clothes!" older Neil said

"...Never mind..." I said...

"Leave! Otherwise we will put mud in your hair!" Herry yelled

Older Neil than ran far away that they couldn't see him

"That was esay..." Archie said

"Too easy..." Odie said

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Are you sure?" Atlanta asked

"Yes, I can't go any further, but you girls can..." Cronus said

"What are we suppost to say... Hey, remember us! Yeah, can you bring us back to our time..." Theresa said

"That is what you are suppost to say." Cronus said

"Right..." Atlanta said walking into the cave

"This is going to be fun..." Theresa said

"Hold me..." Atlanta said freaking out...

"Only if you hold me too..." Theresa said

"Deal!" Atlanta said

Once when they made it to Medua's main room, Theresa yelled, "Medusa, are you here?"

"I guess not... let's go..." Atlanta said

"Let's..." Theresa agreed until they heard,

"Yes..." Medusa said

"Can you please bring our friends and us back... and Cronus..." Atlanta said

"Why! Why have guys in your time and place?" Medusa yelled

"Well, they are our friend, and we like guys..." Theresa said weakly

"If you must..." Medusa said and told them how to go back to their own time.

"We did it!" Atlanta yelled to Cronus

"Let's go!" Theresa said running to where the guys were

"Guys!" Atlanta yelled

"How do we make it back home?" Herry asked

"You won't believe it!" Atlanta yelled

"Let me guess, we need to 'close our eyes and think of something that you really want?" Arcie joked

"How did you know?" Theresa asked

"What?" all the guys yelled

"Um, then lets... do that..." Jay said...

Then a bright light appeared

* * *

"Ouch, my head hurts!" Neil yelled

Everyone opened their eyes

"We're home!" Atlanta said hugging Archie

"I wounder if the gods knew about this?" Jay asked out loud

"I wounder..." Theresa agreed

"Now... lets party!" Atlanta yelled

Jay was thinking a lot, Theresa then walked up to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jay said

"Tell me!" Theresa said

Jay smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking with you and Herry getting married..."

"Oh that, I wouldn't marry Herry..." Theresa said

"I love you." Jay accidently said

"What?" Theresa asked

"I said..." Jay started to think hard, "ummm..."

"I love you too." Theresa smiled

Jay smiled and kissed Theresa...

"Time to dance!" Odie yelled

"Vot?" Herry said with a mouth full of food

Things are back to normal... for now until Cronus will start attacking again... _haha, he hopes we actually hopes we will win_ Jay thought...

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Why did I say I hope that they win!" Cronus yelled

"How silly of me... They shall never win!" Cronus yelled again

"I know the perfect plan now..." Cronus said with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

There you are! Wooot! They are back to their own time and place! And I know... it does kinda suck...


End file.
